marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a character confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogic of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." The animals continued to care for the humans, and the robots provided equipment, weapons, and parts for toys. The psychiatric diary left by the physicians (now known in legend as the "Shrinks") became an indecipherable icon called Gideon's Bible. Toys played an important part in Halfworld society as entertainment for the Loonies. Without toys, the Loonies lapsed into a deep melancholy, so the animals made certain nothing interrupted production. Two otters formed the first toy factory, and upon their death it was taken over by the mole Judson Jakes, who established his headquarters in the Spacewheel space station built by the tortoise Uncle Pyko. Pyko designed toys, weapons, an army of robots clowns, and the batlike Drakillers. Jakes' first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk, aiding Halfworld's chief law officer, Ranger Rocket Raccoon. The book was recovered, but not before Pyko secretly translated it and returned the Hulk to Earth. Jakes' "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Jakes from Spacewheel. Jakes retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Jakes and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Ro Trivia *Rocket Raccoon's rival appears to be Frank West. Both characters enjoy making jokes and wisecracking while under danger. Both have also fought evil clowns, Rocket Raccoon having fought the Killer Clowns, and Frank West fought Adam MacIntryre. *In an Interview, Seth Killian stated that Rocket Racoon, while small, will carry big guns, true to his character. *It's interesting to note, that despite his Artwork and persona, Rocket Racoon is known to be menacing and savage at times by looks. When he's power-hungry when using his weapons or just angry, his tiny form is hiding a menacing look he carries that is possibly appearing in UMVC3. The japanese promo art showing every character Model looking at each other, has Rocket Racoon pointing his gun, open mouth with his pointy teeth sticking out looking angry. Category:Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Good Alignment